Threats and Promises
by Hikari no yoru
Summary: Ciel has to attend a party and Sebastian asks him to behave. But when jealousy gets the better of him and Ciel finally snaps, he has to await his punishment. What he doesn't know yet is that Sebastian has his own special ways of punishing him...
1. Chapter 1: Until the very end

**Hello everbody! Here we go again- another Kuroshitsuji fanfic! O/O I just can't stop myself from writing them. Ciel and Sebastian are just sooo hot together. **

**Anyway… I really thought about the rating of this fic, but you know me… I can't live without a good Lemon. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. Never will. **

**Warnings: BoyxBoy; Ciel isn't quite 16 in this one, so Shota**

**

* * *

**

Threats and Promises

**Chapter 1: Until the very end **

Ciel was bored.

Obviously, if the endless and untouched stacks of papers on his desk were anything to go by. It wasn't even noon and he already wished the day would be over. He sighed deeply, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk while he looked over at the closed mahogany door.

He knew that his butler was somewhere out there, waiting for his orders. All that was left to do for Ciel was to call his name.

_Sebastian_…

Another sigh left the boy's lips as he thought about the demon butler and as time passed a small frown built on his face. The man was just so complicated and unpredictable that you never truly knew if he was serious or just playing one of his games.

Ciel had long since accepted that he was drawn to the attractive demon, but he would be damned if he let Sebastian know about his feelings. He'd be a fool to believe that a demon was even able to feel something akin to love or affection.

It had taken Ciel some time to recognize his own feelings. He didn't know anything about love, having buried his memories of a happier life long ago in order to achieve his revenge. He had always thought that there was no need for such a pathetic emotion like love. In his eyes it had neither form nor meaning. And nonetheless… these feelings he was having for Sebastian were real.

"Tch." Ciel's frown deepened at this thought and he massaged his temples when he felt the beginnings of a headache. He couldn't let himself be consumed by such unimportant things.

They were bound by contract and it would have to be enough, though Ciel knew that he would forever be haunted by the images of his demon-butler. It was as if he already knew about the boy's feelings.

The things he did, touches that lingered just a second longer than necessary and the way he looked at Ciel from time to time- protective and just a little bit possessive- confused Ciel to no end.

As well as times when his eyes suddenly turned a glowing red as soon as people tried to advance Ciel on public occasions. There were always traces that there could exist something more than just a contract between them, but never enough for Ciel to be sure.

It was maddening, but the boy was convinced that it was only Sebastian's way of playing with him. He was sure that it amused his butler to no end to see him struggling like a fish on land.

Nothing more.

_Never more_…

"Young Master?"

His head shot up in surprise and he gazed into a pair of deep red eyes. His heart fluttered lightly in his chest and he cursed himself for letting his guard down so easily. Almost instantly he tried to put on his usual mask of nonchalance, though he knew that Sebastian could see right through it.

Adverting his eyes he pretended to busy himself with his remaining paperwork, not daring to look up.

"What do you want?" the boy asked after a moment when he had composed himself, secretly glad that his voice wasn't shaking. "Can't you see that I have work to do?"

"I apologize, Young Master." Sebastian replied, not sounding sorry at all. "I thought maybe you'd like to have something sweet and a cup of tea. You've been working for a _very_ long time already…"

Ciel looked up just in time to see the smug smile on Sebastian's face. This bastard! He knew that Ciel hadn't done any of his work in the last hours!

"I'm not hungry." Ciel grumbled and glared at his butler when his smile morphed into an amused smirk. "Don't you have something to do, other than keeping me from my work?"

"Of course, Young Master." the demon butler replied without missing a beat and bowed, right hand resting where his heart should be, before leaving the room with one last look at his master. Ciel could swear that he saw a glint of bright red in the demon's eyes, but before he could be sure the door fell closed behind Sebastian, leaving Ciel even more confused than he had already been.

"Damn him…!" he cursed and pushed himself out of his chair. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't keep pretending for the rest of his life!

Pacing through his room wasn't helping either and so Ciel halted his steps in front of the open window, watching the peaceful scene right before his eyes. He didn't know how the garden could still look this perfect when Finny succeeded in burning or cutting down the better part of it at least once a week.

At the moment there was no one out there and Ciel revelled in the rare silence, sitting down on the window sill and letting his feet dangle out in the open. He closed his eyes when he felt the wind softly play over his face, some loose strands of his hair caressing the skin beneath. It felt as if someone was gently stroking his cheek and he tried desperately not to imagine what Sebastian's touch would feel like.

But his mind kept wandering back to the black-haired man and after some minutes Ciel finally gave in and just leaned his head against the wall next to him. Why shouldn't he at least be able to dream about the demon? What was there to fear?

_In his thoughts Sebastian stood right behind him. _

_Their bodies were only inches apart and Ciel could feel said butler's heat seeping through the thin cotton of his clothes, eliciting a shudder from the boy. _

_"Are you cold, My Lord?" A voice like velvet, caressing all of his senses and making him want to turn around. _

_But he didn't… and the next thing he felt were two arms wrapping themselves around his fragile body and pulling him back against a firm chest. _

_Their close proximity warmed Ciel's entire being and made him relax unconsciously._

_With a contented sigh Ciel leaned back into the embrace. He loved the sensation of Sebastian being this close and the hot breath that caressed his skin when the demon rested his chin on Ciel's head, pressing a soft kiss into his hair. _

_"Don't be afraid. I'll stay by your side until the end of time..."_

Ciel could feel the sudden drop in temperature as the sun vanished behind tall trees, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet. He wanted to remain in this dreamlike state just a moment longer. Even though he knew that it was just an illusion.

But a knock on the door brought him back to reality and when he forced himself to open his eyes he saw the man he thought about all the time. Only now there were neither soft and reassuring words nor gentle and loving caresses… Ciel had to admit that the tumble back into the reality of his life hurt more than he had expected. It was as if Sebastian did it on purpose- making him see all those things he could never attain.

There was a flash of sadness in Ciel's visible eye and had he not lowered his gaze to hide it he would have been able to detect a mixture of confusion and genuine worry on Sebastian's face.

"Is there something wrong, Young Master?"

The boy was only able to shake his head, looking out of the window once more. Everything was better than looking at his butler right now…

"It's nothing, Sebastian. Nothing that you would be able to do anything about anyway."

The demon frowned at this. He hated it when his master thought about him like this. Hated to be seen as a tool when he was so much more than just a weapon for the boy's revenge.

"I'm sure that I would be able to come up with something, Young Master." he said, his trademark smile back in place, while he stepped in Ciel's direction. "After all, I am one hell of a butler."

The boy let out a mirthless laugh as he heard the well-known line and he turned around on the windowsill, intending to return into the by now dark room. "Indeed. But believe me, Sebastian, there are things that even you are powerless against."

Sebastian was almost by his side, ready to object, when it happened-

Ciel didn't pay attention in his attempt to turn around and when he looked up for a second, in order to answer his butler, his hands suddenly lost their hold on the windowsill.

He could feel himself falling backwards while he tried to grab onto anything, only succeeding in gracing the window frame with his fingertips as his world tilted.

But even as he fell his eyes found Sebastian's glowing ones and suddenly the arms of fear coiled themselves mercilessly around him. What would happen if he didn't order Sebastian to save him? What would the demon-butler do once he was given the choice? It would be so easy for him to break their contract and just let the boy die…

Ciel could feel the air rushing around him and the sensations forced him to close his eyes, preparing for the impact with the hard ground below.

Then everything stopped, leaving Ciel breathless. He could clearly hear the erratic beating of his heart and the blood pumping through his veins.

But there was no pain…

"Young Master…?"

His eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with Sebastian. Only this time there was no smile on his lips when he studied the boy and silently looked him over for any external injuries.

When he was sure that Ciel was alright Sebastian let out an almost inaudible sigh of relieve before he sat the boy down on the moist grass and knelt before him to adjust his slightly ruffled clothes.

Ciel regretted the loss of contact between them as soon as his feet touched the ground, but there was no way in hell that he would admit it. He almost smiled at the choice of words.

"I know I'm in no position to reprimand you, My Lord." Sebastian suddenly said lowly and tilted Ciel's chin upwards so their eyes locked. "But I would appreciate it if you could at least try to be more careful."

"You could have let me die…" Ciel mumbled, totally ignoring his butler's previous words. He was entranced by those eyes once again, unable to contain his thoughts.

The trance was broken when Sebastian laughed lightly.

"My apologies, Young Master, but there is no way I could let you die. Even if there was no such thing as our contract I would still find a way to get to you in time."

Sebastian smiled, a real smile that momentarily took Ciel's breath away, before he knelt before the boy, head bowed and his right hand resting on his chest.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'll be with you until the very end…"

_"Don't be afraid. I'll stay by your side until the end of time..."_

The words of his dream replayed in Ciel's head and he couldn't contain his own smile as he looked down at his loyal demon.

Maybe dream and reality weren't that far apart after all…

:::::

Upon return to his room Ciel detected a letter on his desk that had definitely not been there before.

"Ah, yes." Sebastian exclaimed when he followed his master's gaze. "It seems the Queen is in need of your services, My Lord."

At this Ciel perked up.

"A new case?"

"I'm afraid, but it seems there's another reasons for contacting you this time, Young Master."

Furrowing his eyebrows in irritation, Ciel sighed and carefully opened the letter.

There was an amused glint in Sebastian's eyes as he observed the boy's reaction and the way his eyes widened in disbelief.

"A party…" he mumbled slowly, rereading the letter two more times before lying it down on top of the table. "She wants me to attend _this_ party?"

Suppressing his chuckle Sebastian merely smirked.

"It seems she wants you to improve your social skills, Young Master. After all, there will be a lot of your business partners attending this event as well."

With a heavy sigh Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd always declined invitations to such events as soon as they'd touched his desk. Not because he couldn't interact with other people… no. There were other reasons that he hated those gatherings more than Lizzy's monthly visits. Alone the thought made something inside of him twist, but he knew that there was no way out of it this time- not when the Queen demanded his attendance.

"Very well… Sebastian, this is an order." he said after some seconds and looked up at his butler. "Inform the Queen that I will be present and prepare everything we might need for this… occasion."

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel looked on as the demon-butler turned and left the room, quietly closing the door.

And at this moment Ciel really regretted that Sebastian hadn't just let him fall to death… after all, it couldn't have been worse than what lay ahead of him…

**

* * *

**

Phew… finally finished! It's short but it was definitely a piece of hard work…

**Our poor Ciel will definitely have to suffer a little bit more and in the next chapter there will be the dreaded party. *evil grin* Can anyone guess why Ciel hates these parties so much? Oh, I think you will love it! But I'm not telling yet… hehe**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing. ^/^ **

**Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy and Disobedience

**Sorry, for the long wait. After watching the last episode of Kuroshitsuji season 2 I wasn't really in the mood for writing… I mean I kinda liked it, but Sebastian's reaction didn't sit quite right with me. Anyway I looked some episodes from season one for inspiration and… here comes the second chapter of "Threats and Promises"! ^^**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed or added me to their favs or alerts. You are great!**

**Warnings: Nothing really in this chapter, except for some Sebastian/Ciel…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. Never will.**

**Did any of you notice that in almost every episode of season 2 Ciel ends up being carried in Sebastian's arms. It's so cute! ****O/O**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Jealousy and Disobedience

"Young Master, your carriage has been prepared."

Ciel cocked his head to the side in acknowledgement of his butler's presence, but aside from that made no further move to respond to his words. Instead he continued to look out of the window, completely ignoring the fact that he was supposed to attend one of those tedious social gatherings. If he succeeded in annoying Sebastian with his unresponsiveness along the way… well, he surely wouldn't complain.

It always brought Ciel a certain satisfaction to see the demon's mask of nonchalance slip. Even if the displayed emotions never were or would be the ones he secretly desired.

"Young Master, you really should dress yourself."

Ciel glanced fleetingly over at his butler and frowned when he saw the demon's trademark smile firmly in place.

"So?" he asked coldly and turned around on his chair, crossing his legs. "There's still more than enough time. We aren't expected to be there until seven and I'm not planning to spend more time than strictly necessary with those facile people who only think about their money and prestige. It's disgusting to be surrounded by people who define someone's worth through the fortune they possess."

"My, my… the Young Master certainly seems to be in a bad mood today." There was an unmistakable hint of amusement in Sebastian's voice as he said those words, causing Ciel's frown to deepen. Ignoring his master's glare the demon moved forward until he was directly in front of the boy.

Ciel wasn't sure if he was more surprised or shocked when his butler suddenly kneeled before him and took one of his hands in his own, cupping the boy's cheek almost lovingly with the other.

"Surely you're standing above those things, Young Master." he said with a smirk as their eyes met. Ciel was mesmerized by the red depths and the feeling of Sebastian's hand against his cheek. He felt his heart beating faster as warmth seeped through the thin fabric of Sebastian's gloves. Ciel blushed slightly when he thought about what those hands would feel like without them. They were only inches apart now and he fought the urge to lean forward and press their lips together. It was wrong. He shouldn't want this.

It was foolish to love Sebastian. It had been foolish of him to fall in love to begin with. After everything that had happened in his life, after everything he had seen, he out of all people should know this. Love was a weakness he couldn't afford. Because Ciel knew that in the end, no matter what happened, Sebastian would be the one to kill him.

"Well then…" Ciel said and straightened in his seat, reluctantly pulling his butler's hand away from his face. "Bring me my clothes. There's no reason to postpone the inevitable any further."

With a smile Sebastian closed his eyes and bowed his head. Ciel's breath hitched and his eyes widened when smooth lips pressed themselves against the back of his hand. It was a fleeting touch, lasting no longer than a second, before Sebastian pulled back and raised his head to look up at him.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ah yes… these words again. Ciel smiled sadly when Sebastian let go of his hand and stood. For one moment he had dared to hope that there was some hidden meaning behind the demon's actions. The skin where Sebastian had touched him still tingled pleasantly and Ciel took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

He had played this cat-and-mouse-game with the back-clad butler for years now, always trying to be a step ahead, to predict the demon's next move, but this time seemed different.

For the first time since everything began he wasn't sure who would be the one to say "Checkmate" in the end.

:::::

The carriage ride wasn't nearly as awkward as Ciel had feared… that is if you ignored his general annoyance due to the fact that he had to bear a whole evening of socialising. They sat in comfortable silence and with the constant motion of the coach he was finally able to relax again.

He was aware of Sebastian watching him, but didn't pay him any heed and if their eyes met from time to time he told himself that it was pure coincidence.

When they were almost at the mansion where the ball would be held Sebastian leaned forward in his seat, gaining Ciel's full attention.

"Young Master, forgive my forwardness but I would like to remind you that there will be some very important people present tonight. Therefore please refrain from threatening anyone just because they made some nasty comment about you."

Ciel's eyes narrowed when he thought back to the last party they had been forced to attend. He could tell that Sebastian thought about the same thing by the amused sparkle in his eyes.

"He was annoying me."

"Nonetheless… it wasn't especially mature of you to empty your drink all over him." Sebastian said with a knowing smile. "I'm simply asking you to behave yourself, Young Master. What better way to prove your status than to ignore those who are below you?"

"As long as they do the same…" Ciel replied calmly.

"It should lift your mood to know that Lady Elizabeth won't be able to attend tonight's ball." Sebastian continued, ignoring the boy's response. "It seems her mother decided to take her along on a journey. They'll be most likely gone for several weeks."

"That's good, I suppose…"

Ciel sighed and looked out of the carriage. In the distance he could already make out the lights of their destination.

"But even without Lizzy around there's just no way I would enjoy this whole farce."

Sebastian remained silent, but didn't avert his gaze from his master. The boy's features were tense and his one visible eye stared straight ahead at the distant mansion. Once again Sebastian cursed the eye patch that concealed the sign of their contract. He wanted to see the mark he had bestowed upon his master, the proof of their unbreakable connection.

It gave him a strange sense of satisfaction whenever the boy looked at him with those eyes, the symbol of their contract glowing brightly.

Sebastian didn't like the fact that to the boy he was just another pawn in his quest for revenge. Nevertheless he savoured the certainty that he was needed. Ciel was powerless without him. He relied on the demon's strength, but at the same Sebastian knew that his master was everything but weak. It wasn't physical strength that made Ciel who he really was… it was his soul. His determination, pride, dignity and the unbroken will never to surrender, least to his black butler.

Hatred and sadness belonged to the boy, but he was able to turn those feelings into power in order to keep moving forward.

It were these treats that made him so interesting.

Though Sebastian knew that he was unusually attached to Ciel, maybe even had developed feelings that went beyond the simple desire to devour his soul, he enjoyed every one of their little _games_.

When the carriage stopped and Sebastian didn't move to open the door for him, Ciel huffed in annoyance and turned to his butler.

"What is it now?"

The demon smiled deviously and for the second time this day kneeled down before his master. When the gloved hands reached out towards Ciel and brushed over the sensitive skin of his neck the boy couldn't suppress a shudder.

"It seems your tie has loosened slightly, Young Master." Sebastian purred and retied the knot expertly. Ciel didn't know if it was intentional that the demon's thumbs slid just above the fabric of his shirt and along his bare throat but he tried to dissemble the effect Sebastian's touch had on his body.

"Hurry up, already!" he muttered after some seconds and forced himself to look directly at Sebastian's face. To advert his gaze would seem like weakness and there was just no way he would give in to the demon this easily.

"I apologize, Young Master, but I am sure you don't want to leave a bad impression on any of those people. As your butler it is my responsibility to ensure your flawless appearance. By the way…"

A smile spreading over his face Sebastian leaned forward until his lips almost touched the shell of Ciel's left ear. "…I have to admit that those clothes compliment your eyes perfectly."

This time Ciel wasn't able to hold back the blush that slowly crept up his neck and cheeks. It was true that the dark blue outfit Sebastian had selected made his visible eye stand out even more, but to hear his butler say it in such a deep and sensual voice made heat rise inside of Ciel.

"Though I must say…" Sebastian added teasingly and Ciel's heart skipped a beat when velvety lips pressed against the side of his throat. "I also enjoyed seeing you in this lovely dress at the Viscount's ball some time ago."

Before Ciel had the chance to react to this last statement, Sebastian swiftly pulled back and stepped out of the carriage. Holding the door open he waited for Ciel to climb out of his seat before he turned to the driver and ordered him to return in four hours.

In the meantime Ciel silently cursed himself for reacting to his butler's teasing. This game was getting more and more dangerous and he knew that he was bound to lose if he couldn't bury his true feelings for the demon somewhere deep down in his heart.

Over all these years he had gradually come to love Sebastian. He couldn't deny it, not anymore. But it didn't change the fact that he could never act on those feelings. The sooner he could accept it, the better.

"Three hours would have been sufficient." commented Ciel when Sebastian walked up to him. "I'm not going to need more time than that."

Straightening himself he made his way over to the staircase that lead up to the brightly illuminated mansion. Already he could hear the buzzing of voices and the music that played softly in the background.

He had to admit that the mansion possessed a certain charm. It wasn't very unlike his own, but he couldn't help but recognize the subtle differences. Illuminated by an impressive crystal chandelier in the middle of the painted ceiling, the bright colours gave the whole room a comfortable and relaxing air.

Hundreds of people cavorted in the room, some of them dancing with their respectable partner, others immersed in conversation and adulation, but all of them dressed in their finest clothes in order to maintain the impression of wealth and superiority.

Upon entering the ballroom most of the talk stopped and Ciel could feel the eyes that rested upon him. Heads turned in his direction and people began to whisper behind his back. It was nothing new and without even glancing at them Ciel strode past them until he stood before the hostess of the party.

"Countess Hertford." Ciel addressed her with a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. After everything I've heard about you I was really looking forward to finally speak to you in person."

"I hope only good things have reached your ears, Earl Phantomhive." the Countess giggled and extended her hand toward Ciel.

Suppressing a shudder the boy faked a smile and took the offered hand, ghosting a kiss over her knuckles.

"Of course, Madame. Your good reputation is only excelled by your beauty." The lie went smoothly over his lips. He, as well as everyone else, knew that the Countess was a harlot who slept with countless men behind her husband's back. And based on the fact that she was eyeing Sebastian like a parched man would a glass of water there was no denying it.

Ciel felt something in his stomach churn uncomfortably when he saw her gaze wander over his butler's whole body, lingering just a moment too long. She almost seemed to devour him with her eyes and Ciel was well aware that she wasn't the only woman in the room ogling the demon.

If not for the fact that he had just arrived, Ciel would have turned on his heels and left without a second thought. But even though he couldn't leave the party he would be damned if he wasn't able to find a way to get away from the ´_men-eating Countess_´, like she was secretly called.

"If you'll excuse me. It seems the carriage ride to your mansion has made me a little thirsty." he said, though he knew that it would be easier to just send his butler to fetch him something to drink.

"Oh…" the Countess let out dejectedly and threw one last regretful glance at Sebastian before she looked back at Ciel with a thin smile. "It can't be helped. I'm sure there will be another chance for a conversation later."

"Of course, Madame." Ciel replied, forcing another smile as he motioned for Sebastian to follow him. In his head he already thought about the best way to dispose of the woman. He was sure there weren't too many people who'd miss her.

"You seem displeased, Young Master." Sebastian suddenly proclaimed and Ciel could hear the smile in his voice without even looking up. Oh, he was sure his butler enjoyed to see him like this. It was exactly why he didn't even bother to answer. Let him think what he wanted…

What could he say anyway?

That he disliked the way every woman in the room followed Sebastian with her eyes, mentally undressing him, totally disregarding the fact that he was merely a butler?

That he didn't want Sebastian to look at anyone else but him?

That he was possibly even jealous?

Not in a lifetime.

With a short glance at the grinning man Ciel sighed heavily and resigned himself to an evening full of meaningless talk, crude woman and extreme boredom.

"Just shut up, Sebastian."

:::::

One hour later and Ciel seriously considered to jump from the nearest balcony. Even though on the outside he still displayed the perfect businessman, secretly he just wanted it to end. Oh, how he wanted it to end…

Twenty minutes ago he had wandered off alone, telling Sebastian he was just going to get some fresh air on the balcony when in reality he simply couldn't stand any more of those women that swarmed around his butler. Like a moth flying directly into the flame they had no eyes for anything else.

The unexpected breeze of cold air felt great and with a deep sigh Ciel closed his eyes, tilting his head so the wind could caress his feverish skin. This was another reason he disliked to participate in any kind of party. With so many people in one place the rooms were getting stifling after some time, making it harder for Ciel to breathe properly. It took some time for him to actually feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't always able to avoid it. More often than not it was Sebastian who caught the early signs even before Ciel himself knew something was wrong. The demon always made sure that the boy's asthma didn't act up.

When he was able to breathe without difficulties again Ciel grudgingly decided to return to the crowd.

However, the moment he pushed himself away from the balustrade and turned around he collided with a firm body. With a small grunt Ciel stumbled back.

For a fleeting moment he hoped that it was Sebastian who had come to look for him, but when he finally lifted his head it turned out to be one of those middle-aged noblemen. He was well-dressed and his wrinkled face was framed by slightly greying hair that was tied in his neck. Ciel thought he had seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where.

Maybe an old business partner?

"Ciel Phantomhive." the man said and leered down at him. The intensity with which his eyes roamed Ciel's body made the boy shiver in unease.

Nevertheless, he didn't back down.

"Can I help you?" Ciel asked in a bored tone and levelled a glare at him. "I was about to return to the ballroom…" There was no way he would be intimidated by such a sleazy guy. The nobleman didn't move aside. Instead he took another step forward and forced Ciel to lean back against the balustrade to avoid any contact between them.

"Oh, I don't think you will." he taunted and Ciel grit his teeth in irritation. This evening was getting worse with every passing second and not for the first time he cursed himself for even agreeing to come here. Though, since it had been the Queen's request he hadn't been given any choice in the matter.

"Step back. Now." Ciel growled with narrowed eyes. Where was his damn butler when he was needed?

"Now, now, Young Earl… I think we should talk some more. I'm sure I'll be able to entertain you just as well." There was a hunger in those cold eyes that made Ciel feel slightly nauseous. He knew exactly what the man was insinuating and it sickened him to even think about it.

"I don't surround myself with vermin like you." Ciel stated coldly and gripped his cane tighter. He wouldn't hesitate to use it against the nobleman if the need arose. "And you would be well advised to get out of my way before I decide to crush you."

"You little…!" Before Ciel could react the man's hand shot forwards and coiled tightly around his throat, squeezing the breath out of him. "You think so high and mighty of yourself… but in reality you are nothing more than a dog. Barking around and pretending to be all powerful, but there is nothing you can do… and I'll prove it to you!"

Ciel chose this moment to thwack his cane against the side of the man's head with all his strength. Surprised by the sudden attack and the pain radiating through him the nobleman stumbled backwards and released Ciel from his strangling hold.

Looking around to ensure that no one was there to witness their little _conversation,_ Ciel straightened his clothes as much as he could and glared at the still slightly dazed man.

"You should have known that a dog is not only able to bark. Hold out your hand and he might bite it right off."

With an icy smile Ciel went over and leaned forward so he could speak directly into the man's ear.

"I'm only going to warn you once. Get in my way and you'll die."

With this he turned around and walked back into the brightly lit mansion. The air was even more stifling than before and Ciel coughed slightly when a cloud of smoke obscured his vision.

He had really thought that it couldn't get any worse, but upon entering the ballroom he was immediately greeted with the sight of Countess Hertford and some other _noble_ ladies crowding Sebastian in the most deserted corner of the room.

The way the Countess brushed up against the demon, pushing her breasts against his side in a way that clearly showed her intentions, made jealousy flare up inside of Ciel. And she wasn't the only one. The other women that stood around them touched every part of Sebastian they could reach, fluttering their eyelashes suggestively and playing with their hair. It made bile rise in Ciel's throat.

What was it with those women that they threw themselves at the demon like this? But more than everything else Ciel wanted to know why it didn't seem to bother Sebastian. And why did he let them touch him…?

Anger burned scorching hot inside of Ciel when he caught Sebastian smiling at the Countess and he looked on in disgust as said woman wrapped her arms around his butler's neck, attempting to pull him down.

Enough was enough…

Ciel was across the room faster than he'd thought possible and loudly cleared his throat to catch the Countess' attention. He was glad that it seemed to work. At least she pulled her hands away from _his_ butler. But Ciel had to admit that she continued to stand far too close for his liking.

His patience had run out and he really didn't care for the consequences of his next actions. At this moment all he wanted to do was to vent his anger and frustration and one look at the knowing smirk on Sebastian's face was the final straw.

He smiled sweetly at the Countess, his true feelings only betrayed by the cold fury in his blue eye. Countess Hertford seemed only slightly uneasy at the death glare directed at her and she didn't wait to lean back against Sebastian, gripping onto his arm as if to mock Ciel.

"Earl Phantomhive." she greeted him with a smile. "How nice of you to join our conversation. We were having so much fun." The _´until you interrupted us´ _remained unsaid but the boy knew that it was exactly what she was thinking.

"Countess." Ciel replied with a stiff bow. That fake smile seemed forever etched onto his face. "I won't take up too much of your precious time. I just wanted to offer my sincere condolence."

"For what?" she asked obviously confused and furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Ciel continued to smile as he glanced at Sebastian for a second, gauging his reaction.

"Apparently, your marriage must be greatly dissatisfactory if you feel the need to throw yourself at the next best man that just so happens to be my butler right now." Ciel felt a slight satisfaction when the Countess' mouth dropped open in indignation. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian's smirk grow wider and he could have sworn that his butler's eyes glowed demonically.

"I think the only way to make your intentions any clearer would be to lay down right here on the ground and spread your legs like the wanton whore you are. But I suppose that would be nothing new to you, Countess. I'm certain you already have experience in offering yourself to men. Tell me, what do they pay for your services?"

By now the Countess' face was bright red and her smile had long since vanished, being replaced by an angry grimace.

"You damn brat…! How dare you-"

"It would be a disgrace should the butler of the Phantomhive family sink so low as to even consider responding to your advances. Now, please excuse me. This evening has lasted far too long for my taste and I'm already bored to death. Come, Sebastian!"

Not caring who had listened in on his little rant Ciel made his way over to the entrance, his demon-butler right next to him. He needed to get out of there before he wasn't able to suppress the remaining insults that still lay on his tongue any longer.

Once outside he took a deep breath, relaxing slightly at the thought that he didn't have to go back.

"Sebastian, bring the carriage. I'm exhausted." he mumbled tiredly and rubbed his throbbing temple. Social status and reputation be damned, he would never again go willingly to one of those parties.

When there was no answer the boy turned around, only to come face to face with Sebastian.

"What the-… Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Young Master, correct me if I am wrong but didn't I ask you to act accordingly tonight?"

Ciel's eyes widened when he heard the icy tone of his butler's voice. Looking up, there was no trace of his usual smile on his face and even though Ciel had always wanted to wipe away Sebastian's mask now it actually made him quite uneasy. The fact that he could vividly remember Sebastian's request for him to behave only increased the sudden feeling of dread.

"Sebastian-" he started, but was interrupted by the demon's fingers on his chin. His face was tilted upwards and Ciel could feel his breath hitch when Sebastian leaned down until their noses nearly touched. Staring into the red depths in front of him Ciel's heartbeat quickened. Did Sebastian realise what he did to him? Was it intentional?

"Young Master, I'm afraid I have to teach you some manners." Sebastian finally said with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Ciel's skin crawl. "Your behaviour in front of the Countess was unacceptable. In order to prevent something like this from happening again… I think a punishment is due."

"Punishment?" Ciel inquired shakily and observed in horror as Sebastian's eyes changed into the glowing orbs of his demon form, pupils dilating as an eerie grin stretched across his face.

"Oh, yes… we will have lots of fun tonight… My Lord."

**

* * *

**

Now we know why Ciel dislikes parties so much. =3

**Time for Ciel's punishment in the next chapter! XD I wonder what Sebastian will do? I promise to think of some interesting and definitely HOT things… means: Lemon-alarm! **

**I think the next chapter will be the last. **

**If it's not too much, please leave a little review and tell me what you think. It would make me really happy! ^.^**

**Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3:A Different Kind of Punishment

**Heya! Sorry for taking so long, but I just didn't get the right ideas for the last chapter. And yes, this will probably be the last chapter of this story. Simply because I wanted this to be a three-chapter-story from the beginning. Sorry to all of you who wanted a little more Sebby/Ciel action! T.T**

**But I already have an idea for a sweet Oneshot, so please watch out for it? ^^**

**Thanks to all the Reviewers and the ones who put my story as fav or on alert! You are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (means boyXboy, but you already knew that XD); smut; shota; some pretty kinky stuff (don't want to spoil the fun^^); some dirty talk (because I can't help myself, I love it when Sebastian talks dirty O/O); Sebastian being a tease.X3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Punishment

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! PUT ME DOWN, YOU DEMON!"

Struggling, Ciel continued to pound his little fists against his butlers chest, irritated that it didn't seem to faze the demon in the slightest.

"Young Master, please refrain from using such foul language. It is unbecoming of your position." Sebastian said with a sigh, but Ciel could swear he heard amusement tinging his butler's words. When he looked up however, Sebastian's face hadn't changed from its usual mask.

"So what?" the boy ground out through gritted teeth, not once stopping his weak assault on the demon even though he knew that it didn't have an effect. Ciel was getting more and more agitated by the second. How the hell could this terrible evening suddenly have gotten even worse? "You think it _isn't unbecoming of my position_ to be carried around like a woman?"

"I assure you, Young Master, I'm only doing what is best for you." Sebastian said without a change in his voice and continued to walk along the pathway.

Ciel only scoffed in disbelief, but gave up at last and just let himself be carried further away from the mansion and all the people. Who knew what Sebastian had in mind for his so-called _punishment_. He wouldn't want to give the demon-butler any more reason to humiliate him.

Out of eyeshot from any curious onlookers Sebastian sat Ciel back down on the ground, careful as to make sure that the boy didn't stumble.

"What-?" Ciel began surprised as he tilted his head upwards in order to see his demon's face, but fell silent when he saw the intense red of the other's glowing eyes. Ciel knew this colour. And he also knew that whatever was coming next would be anything but pleasant.

"If the Young Master would be so kind as to close his eyes for a moment." Sebastian said, his lips turning upwards in a smirk, baring a row of sharp teeth.

"What-… why?" Ciel asked suspiciously and tried to take some steps back and away from the demon. It wasn't that he was afraid, he realized with a frown. Ciel knew that Sebastian could do nothing to harm him unless he broke their contract. But the black-clad man had a way to twist his orders into something completely different. He was a master in finding loopholes in Ciel's orders, no matter how much the boy tried to avoid it.

Ciel knew who was the true master in this game they were playing. Sebastian was toying with him…

Ciel's chest ached at the thought that he was only one out of many souls to the demon. Why did he have to fall for someone… _something_ like Sebastian. He wasn't even human. Could demons feel emotions at all?

"What are you going to do?"

Sebastian's grin widened at the soft question directed at him and he leaned slightly forward to meet Ciel's eye.

"As I said before, Young Master… your punishment is due."

"You know that I could just order you to not touch me in any way." Ciel pointed out, observing Sebastian's reaction. He shivered when a dark chuckle escaped the demon-butler.

"You could, indeed." Sebastian said, eyes never once reverting back to their usual ruby colour. Instead the slitted pupils didn't stray from Ciel's face for a moment even when the demon stood back up to his full height, looking down at the boy. "But you won't."

Leisurely lifting his hands Ciel untied the eyepatch that covered the symbol of their contract, his own gaze never wavering. He wouldn't show weakness in front of his demon.

This time it was Sebastian who broke the heavy silence that had fallen between them.

"Will you take your punishment then, Young Master?" His voice was like silk, playing with Ciel's senses, but it wasn't enough to hide the danger lurking beneath. "Or will you try to avoid the inevitable like all those weak people you despise so much? Are you going to run from me?"

"I'm not going to go back on my word." Ciel snapped angrily. "I said you'd be allowed to punish me should I misbehave… so do what you must, Sebastian. That's an order."

Lowering himself to one knee Sebastian rested a hand over his heart. Ciel shivered, unsure whether it was because of the suddenly chilled wind that picked up around them or because of the dangerous gleam in Sebastian's eyes.

It was darker now, black clouds effectively blocking out the moonlight and immersing their surroundings into nothingness. Leaves swirled around Sebastian, darkness morphing them into something akin to feathers. Ciel was frozen in place, his heart pounding wildly in his chest when he realized that the only thing that remained visible were the blazing red irises of his butler's eyes.

Their eyes locked onto each other, an eerie smile settling on Sebastian's features.

"Yes, my Lord."

And shadows once more enveloped Ciel's mind, plunging him into darkness.

:::::

The first thing Ciel realized when he regained consciousness was the inability to move his arms. Straining against his restraints brought forth a loud rattling sound, alerting him of the fact that he was chained to the headboard of a bed. Well, he assumed he was lying on a bed at least.

Something was obscuring his sight, his limbs felt unbelievably stiff and he had absolutely no idea where he was. Great…

He seemed to have developed an admittedly annoying habit of getting caught, shackled and blindfolded on a regular basis. Not that he had something against being rescued by his demon-butler, but it always made him feel helpless. And helplessness was one of the feelings he despised the most.

He was just about to call out for his butler when he heard a dark chuckle coming from somewhere on his left.

"I see you have finally awoken, Young Master."

Could it get any worse? Not only was he tied to a bed, now it was his very own butler who had obviously taken it upon himself to tie Ciel up.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?" Ciel growled furiously and tried once more to dislodge the bindings around his wrists. "Untie me this instant!"

"But Young Master…" Sebastian purred and his voice seemed to get closer by the second until Ciel could feel the demon's breath tickling the skin of his neck. "I'm just following your previous order."

Ciel repressed a shudder at their sudden proximity and was glad that he couldn't move his hands. Everything inside of him itched to reach out for Sebastian and pull him closer still.

"I never said anything about tying me to a bed!"

"You never prohibited it either… I'm just doing what is required to punish you accordingly."

Ciel scoffed. He should have known that Sebastian would twist his order like this.

Suddenly he couldn't help but think that maybe it was for the best that he was blindfolded. Ciel wasn't sure that he would have been able to suppress a blush when faced with his demon-butler in his current state.

He didn't want to admit it, but to have his arms restrained… to be at Sebastian's mercy like this made embarrassing thoughts arise in his head.

He wanted Sebastian to touch him. He wanted to feel those long fingers running over his exposed skin, pleasuring him, marking him. All those treacherous feelings Ciel had tried to bury deep inside of himself over the past years were suddenly trying to break free. And he hated it. Hated how it made him weak…

And at the same time he yearned for Sebastian's touch.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked at last, trying to distract himself from his thoughts and he turned his head in Sebastian's general direction.

"I assumed it would be more convenient to return to your own mansion, Young Master. Hence this is where we are."

"And why the hell was I unconscious?"

"I needed to make some preparations for your punishment. I didn't think you'd willingly let yourself be tied to a bed."

Oh, he didn't know how wrong he was…

"And the blindfold?" Ciel asked timidly, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer. Nonetheless Sebastian seemingly felt compelled to reply with a deep chuckle.

"There are some things I'd rather not let you see… Young Master. Being able to see humans often forget that sometimes there is more than meets the eye. They are so concentrated on what they can and cannot see that they forget that there are other senses that are just as powerful. Do you know what happens once your eyesight is taken from you, Young Master?"

Not giving Ciel any time to answer, Sebastian leaned closer until his lips brushed against the boy's ear.

"Your other senses heighten… and when the time comes I'm going to show you what it really means to taste, to smell… to feel."

At Sebastian's words sudden dread mixed itself with arousal inside of Ciel. What could he possibly have planned?

"I'm not going to hurt you… much." Sebastian stated as if he'd read his mind and Ciel could practically envision his wicked grin. "You can't even begin to imagine the things I am going to do to you…"

"So what are you waiting for?" Ciel knew that it was hazardous to provoke a demon like this. There was no one who knew better what Sebastian was capable of than him, but the sudden thrill that shot through his entire body at the thought of being dominated by his butler in any way made him abandon his usual caution.

"You're playing with fire, _Ciel_." Sebastian whispered intently and heat rushed through Ciel when he heard his name come from those sinful lips.

_Dangerous…_

"Who allowed you to call me by my name, you demon?" Ciel growled, desperately trying to conceal the effect Sebastian's actions had on him.

He yelped in surprise when he was forcefully pulled further down onto the bed, Sebastian's weight pressing down on him as the butler straddled his hips. Ciel's arms strained painfully against the restraints. Nimble fingers worked the buttons of his vest open, discarding one piece of clothing after the other until his chest was exposed to the chilly night air.

It wasn't until those hands wandered down to his trousers that Ciel finally snapped out of his stupor.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled indignantly, kicking his legs in an attempt to deter Sebastian from undressing him further.

Ciel froze when those hands, more gentle than he had ever thought possible, ran up his body and through his hair in a soothing manner. His breath hitched in his throat when those fingers wandered back down the side of his face, leaving a burning path in their wake.

"What-?" Ciel began, but his words got stuck in his throat when Sebastian traced the contours of his lightly parted lips- carefully- as if he was touching something extremely fragile. The action wrung a low, nearly inaudible moan from Ciel and he almost protested when those fingers suddenly vanished. Biting his lower lip in frustration Ciel tried to turn his face away from Sebastian to hide his sudden blush, but the butler's hands simply returned to the reddened cheeks, gently holding Ciel in place.

"Don't ever turn away from me." Sebastian whispered with a low growl and in the next moment his lips pressed themselves against Ciel's in an unyielding kiss.

Moaning at the unexpected contact, Ciel arched into Sebastian and unconsciously tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

At this moment Sebastian pulled back with a chuckle.

Realizing what had just happened, how bold he had acted, Ciel started to panic, his breathing becoming slightly laboured. What the hell was he thinking? And why did he respond to the kiss even though he knew that it would only serve to humiliate him further? There was just no way that Sebastian could have been serious when he'd kissed him.

Demon's couldn't love. Right?

"Young Master-…"

"Don't." Ciel whispered and turned his face away from his butler's prying eyes. "Don't play with me like this, Sebastian. Punish me, hurt me all you want… but don't make a fool out of me."

There was a moment of silence before Ciel felt the soft pressure of lips against his temple. It wasn't more than a featherlight touch, but it made his heart race nonetheless.

"Young Master-… _Ciel_." Sebastian replied in a low voice. "Believe me when I say that it never was my intention to fool you in any way."

"Then why-…?"

"Because it was my utmost desire. I apologize if I have angered you with my behaviour, but I assure you that I never did it out of spite or to hurt you."

Ciel shook his head with a small sigh. He still didn't know if he could trust Sebastian. What if this was just another one of his games? What was it that they could possibly play for? There was nothing left anymore…

Control, superiority… Ciel already knew that those things were never his to begin with. It was true that he had power over Sebastian because of their contract, but this power only reached as far as the demon permitted it.

"There is nothing for a demon to desire but my soul." Ciel said darkly after some seconds. "This body is nothing but the shell harbouring your next meal…"

"That's exactly where you are mistaken, Young Master." Sebastian interrupted with a small smile. "In the beginning I might have aimed to achieve your soul through our contract. But you- with all those little things that might be typical for you, but at the same time completely unexpected for me- with all your faults and weaknesses you have made me desire everything you are."

"What does this mean?"

"It means" Sebastian murmured, pressing another kiss to Ciel's lips, "that there is nothing about you that isn't precious to me. I might be a demon, but I'm no stranger to emotions. Even though my emotions might differ slightly from your human ones."

Ciel's head was still spinning from this sudden confession and he just wanted to be able to see Sebastian's face. But when he asked for his butler to remove the fabric that still covered his eyes the demon just laughed lightly.

"Oh, but Young Master, I still need to punish you for your misbehaviour at tonight's party."

"What?" Ciel couldn't believe it. Sebastian only brushed his fingertips over Ciel's cheek and down the length of his throat.

"I might have a soft spot for you, little one, but that doesn't mean that I am any less of the demon you once summoned. I've been created by sin and it is the world's corruption that nourishes me. That will never change. Therefore…" And with this he pulled down Ciel's remaining clothes, eliciting a surprised gasp from the boy. "…I will greatly enjoy _punishing_ you."

Ciel's indignant response turned into a deep moan when a hot mouth latched onto one of his nipples. If his punishment would contain of something like this he thought he might even come to enjoy it. Not that he would let Sebastian ever know about it…

"Sebastian… aah!"

Another throaty groan escaped him, when Sebastian sucked a hardened nipple between his lips before sharply biting down, his fangs sinking into the sensitive skin, almost drawing blood in the process. The sudden pain that shot through Ciel's body only served in heightening his pleasure and Sebastian chuckled when he felt Ciel's member twitch slightly in arousal.

"It seems I have found myself a little masochist." Another tug on the red bud. Another barely restrained moan. "How fitting. Since it is me who enjoys to deliver the pain you seem to desperately crave. I'll be sure to show you how delicate the line between pain and pleasure can be."

"Sebastian… nngh… you damn demon!" Ciel panted, a fierce blush colouring his cheeks at the dark promise.

"My, my… you really shouldn't use such foul language. How many times do I have to reprimand you?" Sebastian said with a mocking sigh. Hot breath brushed against Ciel's delicate skin with every word and he bit down on his lip to stifle another moan. The sensations seemed so much more intense without his sight, just as Sebastian had predicted. Like this, Ciel could never say what his demon-butler was going to do next and it aroused him more than he'd ever thought possible. This night was just full of surprises. And though he couldn't tell yet if the morning would bring the bad awakening there was no reason he couldn't revel in Sebastian's gentle touches and affection right now.

A whine escaped Ciel's lips when Sebastian's heat suddenly vanished completely, leaving him cold and unbelievably aroused, without anything to ease his discomfort.

"What are you doing?" he protested, his restraints rattling loudly when he tried to make out Sebastian's position. "You can't just-… aahh~!"

Sebastian's hands suddenly were on him again, running tentatively along his thighs, almost touching his throbbing cock, but pulling back at the last moment. Resting his hands against Ciel's hips the butler leaned forwards and pressed his lips first against his master's forehead in a soft caress before pulling the boy into another kiss.

Ciel's lips parted almost instantly and Sebastian took the chance to push his tongue into the boy's hot cavern, exploring and taking in everything that was his master.

Ciel sighed when their tongues brushed against each other, touching and evading all at once. He didn't know if it was just his imagination, but he could swear Sebastian tasted of dark chocolate. He was pretty sure he would never get enough of it. Getting more confident the longer their kiss lasted Ciel began to push against Sebastian's tongue, letting his own slide against it until the need of air forced them apart. Even Sebastian's breath was a little laboured, but before Ciel could catch his breath, his lips were already assaulted again.

This time it was Ciel who traced his tongue along Sebastian's lips before probing deeper and relishing in the unique taste that flooded his senses. Moans echoed throughout the room, the air around them heavy with arousal.

Trying to find something to anchor himself and his rapidly dwindling self-control Ciel reluctantly broke their kiss once again. With delay he suddenly realized that, where seconds ago he had felt the sensation of Sebastian's coat brushing against his own body, constantly teasing him, now there was nothing but heated skin. Bare skin. Sebastian's skin.

The thought wrung another moan from Ciel and he obediently tilted his head back when his butler began to trail kisses down the length of his throat.

"What…ahh~… are you doing to me?" Ciel panted breathlessly. He didn't expect an answer, knowing all too well what it was his butler was doing and how it affected the both of them.

"You are so sensitive…" Sebastian purred, letting his hands travel all over his master's enticing body, making him writhe in arousal.

"Whose fault do you think this is?" Ciel huffed out, rolling his eyes even though Sebastian couldn't see it. A demonic smirk crept over the butler's face, only adding to his smug expression.

"That would be mine, I assume."

Suddenly Ciel felt himself being turned around on the bed so his back was facing Sebastian. Heat flooded his body, but when he tried to wriggle away from the demon he found himself pressed further into the soft bedding.

"Are you trying to escape from me, little one?" Sebastian taunted with a deep whisper. He raked his claws slowly down over the small of Ciel's back, leaving behind numerous thin red streaks. The pressure wasn't enough to break skin, but Ciel could feel sparks igniting wherever his demon touched, the slight pain only increasing the pleasure he felt.

"I think now it is finally time for your punishment." Sebastian contemplated still smiling and, before Ciel could even utter a sound, brought his hand harshly down on the boy's milky white bottom.

With a surprised squeak Ciel tried to get away from his butler, but Sebastian had settled so he could restrain his master's legs and with both his arms and legs being held down there was nothing Ciel could do to escape this humiliating situation.

With a devious smile that made him seem more than ever like the devil himself Sebastian brought his hand down hard on the porcelain-like ass cheeks of his master in rapid succession. The pain radiating through his entire body from where Sebastian's hand had connected with his rear elicited a choked cry from Ciel.

"You wretched demon! How dare you-!"

_SLAP!_

"Sebastian! Stop it this- aahh!"

Sebastian observed in satisfaction how the white skin of Ciel's bottom turned a deep shade of red where his hand made contact with it.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen…"

_SLAP!_

Ciel bit his lip in order to hold back the cry that wanted to wrench itself from his throat with the next hit and buried his face in the soft cushions in front of him. He couldn't believe this was really happening to him.

_SLAP!_

He winced again. But slowly, he realized in disbelief, the pain actually seemed to dull. Instead an inexplicable heat began to coil deep in his gut, reawakening his arousal.

_SLAP!_

His member twitched where it was pressed against the blanket. Shifting slightly, the pressure on his throbbing length increased and made his entire body shudder in unadulterated bliss. He had to bite back a moan when the next hit landed on his sore bottom and he shifted again, rubbing himself inconspicuously against the bed.

_SLAP!_

This time he wasn't able to hold back the deep moan that spilled from his lips and he could practically feel Sebastian smirk behind him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, little one?" The words were tinged with amusement as Sebastian rested a hand on Ciel's reddened ass cheeks, caressing the subtle flesh.

"Don't call me that!" Ciel snapped in embarrassment.

_SLAP!_

He gasped with the next hit. He didn't know how much more he could take. His body was burning and with every hit the flames were climbing higher, consuming him from the inside.

SLAP!

His orgasm took Ciel by surprise and with a loud cry he came all over himself and the bed, shudders wracking his whole body.

He flinched when he felt a finger probing at his entrance, circling the rim but not yet penetrating.

"No… wait." Ciel mumbled weakly and instantly felt Sebastian's hand retracting.

"Do you wish for me to stop, Young Master?" Sebastian asked tersely but Ciel just shook his head with a small smile.

"Don't be an idiot. How could I ask you to stop now? Just…" Here he paused to turn back around on the bed. "Could you untie me and take the blindfold away? I'd really like to see and touch you, too…"

It was only a matter of seconds before Ciel was finally freed from his restraints and with a relieved sigh he waited for Sebastian to untie the knot on the blindfold.

His eyes widened once he was able to take in the room around him. There were candles… dozens of candles that littered the entire room and filled it with a gentle and relaxing light. He hadn't been able to notice them before due to the blindfold, making it even more beautiful now.

But all this beauty seemed to pale in comparison to the man that knelt before him on the bed. _Demon_, Ciel had to remind himself once more. No matter how beautiful, there was just nothing that could change what he was.

The candlelight made his skin glow, plane over plane of unblemished skin.

What Ciel didn't know was that in Sebastian's eyes there was nothing more beautiful and breathtaking than the boy himself. And when Ciel looked up and into the depths of the demon's blazing red eyes his heartbeat quickened at the undisguised desire he could see in them.

"Desire is the gateway to insanity…" Ciel whispered, never looking away from his butler. His breathing hitched when he saw a smirk tugging at those perfect lips.

"Well then, Young Master… are you prepared for your descend into insanity?"

With those words Sebastian pressed their lips together, mirroring the action with his body as it molded itself against Ciel's. Wrapping his arms around his demon-butler Ciel reciprocated to the kiss wholeheartedly, arching his back with a moan in order to gain more contact.

A mewl escaped his lips when Sebastian's hands wandered back down along his spine and to his puckered hole. There was a strange sound and in the next moment Ciel could feel something cold touching his entrance. His eyes snapped open in bewilderment, but Sebastian just brushed another kiss against his lips with a soothing sound.

"It's alright, Ciel. I'll be honest. This is going to hurt in the beginning. Then again… with your masochistic streak it should be no problem, don't you agree?"

"Shut up." Ciel mumbled lowly, but couldn't help but return the smile his demon was directing at him. "Just get on with it."

The first finger that pushed his way inside elicited a wanton moan from the teal-haired boy. Sebastian had been right. Again. The pain was undeniable but at the same time it sent little shocks of immense pleasure through Ciel's body.

Moans and groans spilled forth from the boy as two more fingers were added and began to stretch him out. Writhing beneath the larger man above him Ciel rubbed their bodies together, forcing a deep growl from Sebastian when his leg brushed against the demon's throbbing member.

Already Ciel could feel the heat coiling inside of him turn into a blazing fire and he tentatively reached down and took hold of Sebastian's cock. He'd assumed the demonic butler to be well-endowed, but feeling the sheer girth of his engorged shaft rubbing against Ciel's finger pads made the boy a little hesitant.

Ciel was distracted from his thoughts however when Sebastian's fingers brushed against something inside of him that made spots dance before his eyes. The mewl that came from his mouth would have embarrassed him any other time, but the only coherent thought Ciel had at this moment was to feel more of his butler turned lover.

"Sebastiaah~! More… please!"

Again and again those skilled fingers pushed against Ciel's prostate until the boy thought he would certainly go insane if he didn't get some kind of relief soon.

"Please-…! aaahn~!"

Pulling his fingers out from his master's quivering entrance, Sebastian aligned his length with the stretched hole, hesitating not even a second before plunging in. This time the pain brought tears to Ciel's eyes, almost extinguishing the pleasure from before and wringing a choked cry from him.

Stopping when he was fully inside of the boy, Sebastian had to close his eyes for a second at the sheer bliss he felt. Ciel fit snugly around him, his inner walls quivering and contracting around the demon's member, making him moan deep in his throat.

"So tight…" he purred into Ciel's ear and wiped some of the boy's tears away.

Ciel could barely breathe. He felt so full, Sebastian's cock filling him to the brim.

Ciel moaned quietly when Sebastian shifted until his cock was pressed directly against his prostate. Currents of pain were still shooting up his spine but it mixed with the slowly increasing pleasure.

"Move…" Ciel breathed, clutching at Sebastian when he pulled almost completely out. Ciel suddenly felt unbelievably empty, but before he could voice his discomfort, Sebastian shifted forward, thrusting his cock deep into Ciel's body. The action ripped a scream from the boy and Sebastian began to set a fast pace, pulling out until only the tip of his member remained inside of Ciel before thrusting back in.

Ciel had been on edge even before his demon had entered him, but now these overwhelming sensations assaulted him all at the same time. His second orgasm was mercilessly wrenched from him, his seed shooting out of his twitching cock and landing on his stomach.

But even though Ciel had already come twice, Sebastian didn't stop thrusting into the boy's tight passage. If anything, his thrusts became even more intense and Ciel felt his length harden once more as the tip of Sebastian's cock pushed continuously against his prostate.

"Do you know how tight you are?" Sebastian growled next to Ciel's ear, sending shivers down his body. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock, sucking me in…"

Ciel whimpered when his demon continued to whisper into his ear, brushing his lips over the sensitive skin just above his neck from time to time.

"I've waited so long just to make you mine, Ciel. I am going to mark you, inside and out, until you can think of nothing but me."

"Who'd want… ahh~! something like this?" Ciel replied stubbornly and Sebastian's smile morphed into an amused smirk.

"You haven't much of a choice…" he purred and claimed Ciel's lips in another kiss, swallowing the moans that were now spilling from his master's lips with every thrust.

Breaking apart in need of air Ciel glared half-heartedly up at his new lover. Sebastian meanwhile didn't falter and just took a hold of Ciel's thighs, his thrusts reaching even deeper and bringing Ciel almost to the brink. Their eyes were locked onto each other as they neared their climax. Ciel's body arched into Sebastian, meeting every one of his powerful thrusts.

"Yes, look at me with those eyes. Show me the proof that you're mine… Let me see your face as you lose yourself in the throes of ecstasy."

With a cry Ciel came, shooting ribbons of pearly white come between their joined bodies.

Sebastian groaned when he felt Ciel's inner walls clamping down on his member, convulsing around him. It was almost enough. But in the end it was the way Ciel smiled up at him before pulling him down into a soft kiss that made his control snap. With a feral growl Sebastian pushed his length deep into Ciel's trembling hole one last time before releasing, coating his master's insides and marking Ciel as his own. Their kiss continued even after all movement stopped. It was the total opposite of their love-making, gentle and unhurried and Ciel savoured every moment.

Pulling out of his master, Sebastian rolled onto his back, taking Ciel with him so the boy rested on his broad chest before pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"Will you stay with me?" Ciel whispered sleepily and he felt Sebastian's arms tighten around him.

"Of course. I shall always remain by your side… even when every chess piece has fallen and you alone remain standing on the field, engulfed by the sacrifices of your wrath."

Ciel seemed satisfied with his answer and for some minutes silence reigned over them.

"You know…" Ciel suddenly spoke and Sebastian was surprised to see a smirk not unlike his own appear on the boy's face. "I think I still haven't learned my lesson."

Sebastian's answering smirk turned even more devious and a dark chuckle resounded in his chest, reverberating through Ciel.

"Then it seems I will have to punish you once more… I am a demon and a butler after all*."

**The End**

*Normally Sebastian always says: "I am one hell of a butler." but it can also be read as: "I am a demon and a butler." I just thought the second alternative would be better in this case.^^

**

* * *

**

OMG! Sebastian's rubbing off on little Ciel! XD

**This one really was a piece of work even though I really love writing Lemons and Sebastian/Ciel stuff! **

**This is the end of this story, since it's all out in the open. But please don't be sad, there are other stories coming! Promise!**

**For now, I would be really happy to know what you think of this one here! ^^ **

**So please review! It makes me soooooooooo…. happy!**

**Yup! X3 Hopefully until next time!**


End file.
